<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wherever is your heart i call home by dhe20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147669">wherever is your heart i call home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhe20/pseuds/dhe20'>dhe20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, adora sad, catra soft, catra tries her best to be a good girlfriend, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhe20/pseuds/dhe20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra knew the feeling of doubt and pain looming too close, she knew what Adora was probably thinking right now. But she never knew how to talk about it. Instead, she'll give soft touches and kind eyes until the thoughts were gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wherever is your heart i call home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from 'wherever is your heart' by brandi carlile, on the adora playlist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those days. A baaaaaad one of those days. </p><p>Catra laid beside her girlfriend, the sun already past risen, and watched her hair move as she breathed, her back to Catra. We all had bad days, Catra would know, but Adora was always so perky and bright. So her low days were much lower. </p><p>It hadn’t been long since she saved the world, saved the universe, kissed Catra. Maybe a couple of months. You’d think she’d be happier. Most people wanted her to be happier, expected her to be happier. But those around Adora knew how hard that was. Especially Catra. </p><p>She stirred, and Catra caught her pushing her hair out of her face and over her shoulder. Catra, as calmly as she ever could, lifted herself onto her elbow. She combed her fingers through a few strands of the golden hair. Over and over. Adora huffed under her, not caring to move her blurry gaze from the wall. Catra bent over slowly, and kissed her temple, lingering on her skin for a moment almost too long, breathing her in. </p><p>“Good morning,” Adora pulled out of herself. </p><p>“You okay?” Catra moved her hand to rub her thumb lightly over Adora’s arm, and her cheek brushed her hair. </p><p>Adora shrugged her off and curled into herself. </p><p>“You don’t have to get up,” Catra assured her, “I can bring you some food.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” Adora croaked. </p><p>“Do you want me stay?” </p><p>A beat lulled past with no response. </p><p>“I’m going to take a shower,” Catra dared to touch her arm again. “I won’t be long, I’ll be right back.” </p><p>“Okay.” It was barely above a whisper. </p><p>Catra gave her another kiss to her temple, careful not to press too hard. She lingered again, it was hard to leave her. Adora sniffled and Catra took it as her cue to leave. She pushed the blanket just enough to get her feet out before turning back to pull it back up over Adora. She didn’t want to take a shower, but she knew giving Adora a moment to herself would help her. When she comes back, she’ll ask Adora again if she wants her to stay, if she wants to get up, if she wants to try eat something. Melog stayed with Adora, curled up where Catra’s feet just were. A smile slipped onto her lips. Of course the moment she gets up, Melog steals her fleeing heat. She knew Melog would keep Adora safe for the moment. </p><p>Catra slipped out the door, and Adora let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She had woken a few times that night, all from short but ruthless nightmares. The first few times, she’d managed not to wake Catra, but the last, she had accidentally kicked Catra. Catra woke up in a fright, but quickly moved past it to comfort Adora. God, was she lucky to have Catra by her side. The nightmares had been growing less and less with time, but that didn’t make them any less threatening. Adora laid still, a hand stuck in her hair, holding her head, and the other was absentmindedly plucking at the bed sheets. She thought about Angella. She thought about Angella a lot, actually. She couldn’t help but think about how life would be if Angella had stayed and Adora had been “the brave one.” Then she scolded herself for thinking about it. How dare she think about that when people would be upset at the loss of herself, too. That thought stung harder. Months ago, she had told herself that people would miss her, too. But then that thought quickly turned into a toxic habit for her brain to spiral into. </p><p>Sometimes Adora felt like she didn’t have control over her own thoughts. Sometimes she thought her thoughts were out to get her. Especially now. </p><p>Melog stretched and hit her leg, which she smiled at, but quickly it reminded her of Catra. Memories of Catra flashed through her mind. Of Catra in the portal, when she fell into the white void. Of Catra’s blurry green eyes on Prime’s ship, of Catra almost jumping, of Catra falling limp in her arms. She never told Catra, but in that moment, Adora was sure she had died. If there wasn’t She-Ra, she wouldn’t have been able to save her. If there wasn’t She-Ra, maybe Catra wouldn’t have been hurt at all. </p><p>She jumped at the sudden hand touching her shoulder. Catra pulled back, startled as well. </p><p>“Sorry,” Adora tried to say, but it came out a mess through her tears. She had apparently been crying. </p><p>“No, no, it’s okay.” Catra’s words were so soft. Adora wasn’t sure if this was the same girl she was fighting a year ago. This one was so calm and generous with her. So mature. She was so thankful for this new Catra. </p><p>Catra sat on the edge of the bed, and carefully placed her hand back on Adora’s shoulder, as to not scare her again. </p><p>She rubbed circles into Adora’s skin with the pad of her thumb. </p><p>“Do you want me to stay?” </p><p>Adora waited a moment, contemplating. </p><p>“I don’t have to.”</p><p>“No, I-I want you to,” Adora forced out of herself. </p><p>Catra hummed an acknowledgement, pulling the blanket back around her as she got back into bed. She propped herself back up onto her elbow and curled her other arm around Adora, grabbing onto her hand squeezing it slightly. She pressed a kiss into Adora’s hair. And then a few more. </p><p>She laid back down to pull Adora into her arms. </p><p>Adora was shaking, from the cool air, or her crying, she didn’t know. It didn’t matter, she just tried to make it stop. She tried, but each sob raked through her body. </p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Catra cooed, muffled by Adora’s hair. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Adora whispered, the faded images of what was just consuming her flashed by. </p><p>“That’s okay,” Catra planted a kiss onto Adora’s shoulder. “I’m here if you want to, though.”</p><p>“I just-“ Adora hushed herself, Catra hummed for her to continue, but she couldn’t put words to what was happening. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” She finally gave, with a breath shaking out of her. </p><p>“Please don’t be,” Catra pulled Adora in a little closer, “My life’s never been better.” </p><p>Adora just took in the words, she could barely nod for a response. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Adora playing with Catra’s hand, and Catra purring softly into the back of her neck. Adora’s breathing was so shaky, Catra felt it in her core. She indulged it a while, but quickly grew tired, and allowed herself to settle. </p><p>“Do you want to eat anything,” Catra broke the silence after Adora’s heart rate was back to relatively normal. </p><p>“I don’t think I can get up.”</p><p>Her words were so small and scratchy, it made Catra feel like she was holding something fragile, though Adora was the strongest person she’s ever known. Physically, of course, but more so mentally. It must be hard being She-Ra. It must be awful, she thought. </p><p>“That’s okay, I can bring you something.” Catra propped herself up again to look properly at her girlfriend. Adora finally moved to look up at her, her body wanting for the warmth to come back. </p><p>Catra smiled softly down on her, and Adora offered a quick smile back. </p><p>“Okay,” Adora croaked out. </p><p>“Okay,” Catra leaned down to press firmer lips onto Adora’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Catra started to leave, and Melog immediately moved to curl up to Adora. Adora turned to pet them, and they started purring. </p><p>“Suck up,” Catra teased her oversized cat. </p><p>Adora smiled and a chuckle escaped her. Catra was thrilled, that’s all she wanted to hear. </p><p>Catra stood waiting for the coffee to brew, two mugs ready to go on the counter. She looked around, pondering over what to thieve, something small, of course. Something easy. </p><p>“Oh-!” Catra heard from the doorway. She turned, it was Glimmer. </p><p>“Do you need something?” Glimmer questioned. </p><p>“Just-“ Catra sighed, “Trying to find something for Adora.”</p><p>“Oh,” Glimmer’s defensives dropped, “Is she okay?”</p><p>“She’s,” Catra huffed, pushing back her hair with her claws, “She’ll be fine. I hope.” </p><p>Glimmer stepped forward to lean on the counter beside Catra, “She will be, with time.”</p><p>Catra groaned. </p><p>“I’m serious!” Glimmer squeaked before composing herself again, “She has you. So I know she’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Cheesy.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Glimmer chuckled.</p><p>Catra’s tail started to sway. She turned back to her coffee, pouring it in along with the sugar and milk. Adora would swear she likes black coffee, but Catra knew her better than that.</p><p>“She likes pastries,” Glimmer moved towards a cupboard, “She used to sneak these all the time,” She pulled out a sheet of cooling croissants. </p><p>“Thanks,” Catra tried to take a few. </p><p>Glimmer almost laughed at the girl’s struggle, but stifled it and grabbed a small tray for her. Catra placed the mugs and dumped the food on it before grabbing it. </p><p>“If she tries to tell you she has a meeting later, tell her it was cancelled. I’ll cover for her,” Glimmer took a croissant of her own. </p><p>Catra offered her a smile, probably warmer than she intended, “Thanks.”</p><p>“Of course,” Glimmer smiled back, “Now get out of my kitchen!” She swatted Catra back out into the hall. Catra snickered, loud enough for Glimmer to hear. </p><p>She entered their bedroom, expecting to see Adora in the same position she’d left her. But she was pleased to see Adora sitting up against the headboard, petting Melog, who was halfway into her lap. Adora looked up to greet Catra, and Catra just held up the tray in response, while pushing the door closed behind her. </p><p>She moved back to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling a leg onto the bed to face Adora properly. She placed the plate somewhere between them, and Adora’s pupils grew larger at the sight. </p><p>“Theyre fresh,” Catra congratulated herself, “Just for you.”</p><p>“Just for me?” Adora giggled. The sound wouldn’t be so sad if her eyes weren’t as puffy as they were. </p><p>“Sure, why not,” Catra shrugged, taking her coffee and sipping it slowly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Adora leaned over to take one, but she just kind of, held it. </p><p>Catra wasn’t sure what to say, so she just started petting Melog, hoping maybe they’ll do something stupid and she could hear Adora’s laugh again. </p><p>Adora slowly pulled a piece off one end of the pastry, hesitantly pushing it onto her tongue. She blinked out her last loose tears, and before she could move to wipe them away, Catra’s thumb was already there. </p><p>Adora leaned into the touch, prompting Catra to cup her cheek. Adora’s eyes fluttered close to savour the touch, and Catra’s heart nearly melted. Melog interrupted with a stretch and a mew, hopping off the bed, probably to find something or someone to play with. </p><p>“Fucking finally,” Catra gave an exaggerated, fake groaned. She moved up close to Adora, taking a seat beside her, touching her arm and leaning her head on her shoulder. </p><p>Adora giggled again, “Jealous, much?” </p><p>“They do it on purpose, I swear.”</p><p>Adora just hummed contently.</p><p>Catra kept sipping her coffee, silent. With Adora in her shorts and sports bra, Catra could see all the scars on her. Some, Catra gave her. Okay, Catra did a lot of them. But she’d spent countless nights kissing them down, usually crying, mumbling her sorries. Adora would let her, but it usually ended with her pushing Catra off and making a stupid joke in attempts to cheer her up. To get her to stop. It usually worked. It was easy for Catra to forget the pain when Adora laughed like that. It was a beautiful sound. </p><p>Some scars Adora had done. Catra understood, she knew that kind of pain that made someone do that. Almost intimately. She tried not to draw attention to those ones, since the few times she did made Adora upset. But sometimes she couldn’t help but to kiss those, too. Even now, even after the war had ended, Catra caught fresh ones on her. It would sting her eyes but she wouldn’t say anything. She couldn’t. What’s there to say? </p><p>Catra watched Adora slowly pick apart her breakfast, which gave Catra a great relief. Some days, it was impossible to get Adora to eat. Or even get her out of bed. Sure, she didn’t seem too happy to be eating the croissant, tiny piece by tiny piece, but at least she was trying. That’s all Catra could ask of her. </p><p>They spent a while in bed. Just quiet hours talking about whatever came to mind, mostly gossip. Gossip was easy to talk about. Catra had tried talking her into getting up, and Adora would groan at the mere suggestion, but after a while, she got through. Adora agreed to take a walk in the garden. Something easy. Catra helped her bathe and get ready. She didn’t have to, but Adora seemed to like when she did that, so she kept doing it. Sometimes even perfectly normal days, Catra would still help, under the guise of Adora’s buttons being wrong, of Adora’s hair being messy, or wanting to share a shower with her. Adora would roll her eyes, but never complained. </p><p>Catra held her hand through the halls and into the courtyard. They just sat there, on a bench, and breathed in the warm air, the chattering of birds filling up the silence. </p><p>“Thank you,” Adora hummed, almost under her breath. </p><p>“For what?” Catra looked up to meet her eyes. </p><p>“Being here,” Adora looked down warmly at Catra. </p><p>“Uh, I’m pretty sure that’s my job,” She teased. </p><p>Adora rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I just really appreciate it, okay?” Adora flushed a bit, and looked back out onto the skyline, “I appreciate you.”</p><p>Catra smiled, “Dumbie,” She cooed, stretching up to kiss Adora’s cheek, </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>